Twins Star
by Shanaz98
Summary: Ainz and Jeft are sworn brothers, because of a careless driver they discover there are in One piece world on Whitebeard crew, they discover their inner powers and want to make a change in marineford and save the bond between Ace and Luffy. They are free to roam like the star above, and maybe change the story a bit!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my name is Shanaz98 it nice to meet you, this is my second fic that I make on a whim to my older brother who want a story about an OC character and this is the resulted hope you like it and I have another fic call Parallel world? enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:Seriously I don't own One piece just the OC character.**

 **Chapter 1: Accepting.**

"Ainz come on! what are you waiting for we're late for the bus" Jafaar call his friend.

"Just a sec Jeft I'm coming." Ainz answer his friend.

We will begin the introduction first on Anziel Rafiah AKA Ainz, he wore blue hoodie with white T-shirt underneath, brown pants that cut just below the knees, he had black hair and brown sharp eyes. Ainz usually the fighter between the two of them. Jafaar Grimm AKA Jeft bestfriend/brother to Ainz had blond hair wear spectacle to cover his ocean blue eyes like Ainz he also wear a green hoodie with black shirt underneath a black sport pants above the knees, he's the brainer between the two.

"Come on Ainz we'll be late to school!" Jeft didn't know that he was dangerously near the busy road.

"Jeft careful! that's dangerous!" he scolded his sworn brother. They both loved One piece that show the bond between Luffy and Ace, they were both sad that Luffy lost Ace because of that Ainz became more protective on Jeft.

"I will be okay Ainz." Just as Jeft said that a truck that had a sleepy driver drove trough him.

"JEFT!" as Jeft look at Ainz he saw the oncoming truck, Ainz saw the fear on Jeft face he rush to Jeft side and hug him so his face was not facing the truck.

CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHH...The truck had crash the wall with the dead driver but Ainz and Jeft was nowhere to be found.

 **Line break**

Whitebeard sigh for the hundred times, he worried for his son that chasing the traitor, true Ace is powerful he's still worried he know how hot-headed his son can be and sigh again and gulp down the sake bottle. Marco in his phoneix form sigh at his father, no matter how many times he and the nurse's scold him on his drinking he never bother them. After a few flap of wings Marco spotted a boat with people on it. Curious who would sail with a small boat on this dangerous sea. What he saw was two boys a black and blond hair boy, the black one was holding the blond protectively. Marco thought they are no more older than 15. He return to the ship and call Thach and Izo.

"What is it Marco?" Thach the fourth division who survive from the wound inflicted by Teach, it was a close call they thought he can't make it but miracle happen he woke up. But Ace didn't know that. Izo look at Marco on why he call him.

"There a boat a miles from here I want you guys to help me take the boys out." Marco point at the front of the ships. Thach and Izo squint their eyes and true to Marco words there's a boat.

"Why are you doing let's get them." Thach said and ignored Marco look that said I-just-said-that.

Marco, Thach and Izo had fished them out the notice the boys got no shoes. The black hair boy groan and slowly open his eyes. He feel something warm on his arm and notice Jeft still asleep. He smiled softly, good thing that they survived that truck. His eyes roam around and he notices people lot of people actually he fully woke up resulting Jeft waking up he want to cursed but notice the surrounding like Ainz. Ainz growl at them and stand protectively infront of Jeft.

"Relax-yoi we're not your enemy." the phoneix said in a calm voice.

"Hey kid how are you feeling, we found you on a boat at the sea and by the way we're the one who fished you out of there." Thach said a little to cheerful.

The answer they got was another growl from Ainz, Jeft who remained quite had discovered the mystery and he nudged Ainz.

"Ainz we're on whitebeard ship!"

At that Ainz splutter "W..W..Whitebeard!" he literally shouted.

Marco raised his eyebrows at the black hair boy curiosity at them, but sweatdrop at the blond sparkle star eyes. "So you know us but we don't know about you-yoi?"

Jeft the innocent one chirp happily "My name Jaafar Grimm just call me Jeft my brother Anziel Rafiah." he point at Ainz.

"Just Ainz." he had a frown on his face. True that this is whitebeard crew but he can't trust them that easily.

"Now Ainz-kun, Jeft-kun can you share with us why you guys are alone at a boat on the sea." Izo ask them.

'Oh shit' they thought.

Whitebeard was the first to saw the expression "If you don't want to tell it's okay, said want to be my sons?"

Both of their jaw drop, Ainz and Jeft are orphan so they never know what a father is but the always admire Whitebeard and tend to think of him as a father even on anime.

"Y..you want us?" Ainz said, he always the problematic child so no parent want him even other children stay far away from him except Jeft. While Jeft was too shy and out-spoken people don't like his blunt speech and parent always doesn't understand what he said because of his knowledge.

Whitebeard frown on Ainz tone he knew the child had suffer on his childhood, Whitebeard sworn that he take them under his care. "Guurarara! of course so you accept?

Ainz and Jeft just nod their head happy aura surrounding them, not a day and they got accepted by the crew. The whitebeard crew celebrated to welcome their new brothers. Ainz and Jeft was never happy like today and they thank whoever brought them to this world.

A white hair boy with red eyes was observing the crew and smile "I hope your bond can save them, Twins of the Stars." then he vanish trough the wind.

 **Thanks for reading and please review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi without further do...*drum rolls* second chapter-aye sir..**

 **Warning: My mother language is not english.._**

 **Disclaimer:...do I hafta said it? I know you know :3...**

 **Chapter 2:Family**

"Wow, is this an everyday thing or an occasional thing?" Jeft asked curiously to Marco.

"Thank goodness is not the former but the latter-yoi."

Jeft look around at the bodies shameless scatter on the deck, the crew was really top standard partying. Jeft look for Ainz and a tick mark on his head to discovered Ainz had the same condition with everyone else and is that Thach with a frying pan? you know what he never did see that scene nope never seen it.

"Oi Ainz wake up! your underage to drink the hell you got drunk?" Jeft face was half cover by his bang.

"Five more minutes.." Ainz slurred.

Jeft smirk (devil-ish) and spoke in a sweet but frightening voice that Ainz woke up full sober and do a military salute style.

"Ainz~"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Oh don't worry about me continue your nap that will be your eternal sleep~"

"No sir! I'm fully rested!" Marco couldn't help but sweatdrop at them.

"Good, good~ then tell me why you look the same as them!" Jeft use his 600 pages book (Where did he get that book?-Marco) and slam at his head.

Ainz face meet the floor, Thach the ever curious prankster ask the milion beli question "Jeft where the heck you get the book?"

"Hmm? now that I think about it how did it get here?"

All the surrounding people as if been practicing had shark teeth on and smack the air with white eyes (How do they do that?-Ainz)

"THE HELL CAN YOU DO THAT!"

All Thach and Marco can do just introduce their face with their palms (Hello face!-palm, Hello palm-face)

"Cool look Jeft I got my phone out!" Ainz who heard the 'discussion' obliviously ignored and thinking how great if he had his phone with him and poof it magically appear.

"Huh? How do you do that? And if you conscious already speak." Thach for a second almost do another face palm (Auuuu!-Face and Palm).

"Ehehehe.." Jeft just rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

Then just like that the atmosphere became one of fondness, "Wish Ace is here." one of the crew spoke.

"We all going to save Ace and give him a lecture a very long one." Jeft and Ainz look at Marco smirk evil-ish and had a bit sympathy to Ace.

Then one of the crew shouted "Land Ho!".

The boys hearing the shout, was gleeful especially Ainz, he was anticipated for an adventure he literally jump from the ship (mind you the Moby Dick is very high).

"Hmm, well adios people I got to retrieve me brother." Jeft use two fingers saluted them.

"..." it took a few blink and incoherent speech for the crew to realized they just loss their new brother on an unknown island "Well thank goodness the island is not curse." Thach casually broke the silenced

"Thach don't jinx it-yoi!" Marco warned.

"Commander! it seem the island is curse, the folk here say there a dark beast on the island that had red eyes that suck your soul on it!" their navigator shout cheerfully and missing the glare Marco gave Thach and him.

Marco shook his head and sarcastically said "Only us, only us has the world most weirdest timing of all-yoi." In various placed all strawhat crew sneezed except Luffy. 

**LIKE IT?**


End file.
